Marth
by Ezreal0
Summary: Marth was a regular 16 year old when one day, walking home from his friend's house, he met who seemed to be Prof. Oak in an alley. He tests a machine out for him that blacked him out and sent him into the pokemon world as an umbreon. Rated T for now.


"Marth don't you ever feel like playing Pokemon is wrong, like cockfighting for kids?" My friend Madison next to me said. "Not really." I reply. "It's just a game." "Well yea but think if it was real, how the pokemans (every mom ever) would feel." Right when I was about to say a response my phone vibrated signaling my mom wanted me home.

"I got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow." I told her. "See ya Marth." She replied.

I didn't exactly live in a shady neighborhood, but this one part of town I had to walk through to get between our houses was the definition of shady. Dark alleys and abandoned buildings as far as the eye could see. And it being 9 o' clock didn't help out the mood.

Walking through the buildings I saw an old man, though this was no ordinary man. He seemed to be an exact replica or Prof. Oak. I had no idea if I was just seeing things, but I had to find out what he was doing here.

When I approached he glanced at me for a second then turned to a machine behind him while saying "Ah, so you must be Marth." That struck me as odd; I didn't remember doing drugs earlier, so this must have been real. Without waiting for a reply he said "Could you help me test this machine out?" Not wanting to be rude I accepted trusting him, he seemed to be Prof Oak after all.

"Good, then just come and sit in this chair." I did and he placed some tubes with suction cups on the end of them on my arms and legs. He flicked the switch on. After about a minute of the machine beeping and vibrating it stopped and slowly printed out a piece of paper. Looking over it quickly he mumbled "This is not good."

I had no idea what he was talking about, I seemed fine. He looked at me and asked "Marth, are you okay?" I replied "yeah, I'm fine." "Well then I guess this went okay after all." He said aloud. Suddenly my vision started going dark. It wasn't going dark too quickly, but it was definitely getting darker. I was unable to move, as I found out quickly.

I could only look ahead as darkness clouded my vision.

I could have sworn I saw a face when I passed out.

I woke up in the middle of a forest. The first thing I noticed is that it was night. The second thing I noticed is that I was a 3 foot tall black dog. Parts of my body glowed yellow in a circular shape. I was an umbreon.

I started to panic. I got up and started running around, trying to find any clues as to how to get back to normal. Eventually I calmed down. I heard some rustling in the bushes. Slowly creeping towards the bushes I saw a figure walk out. It was an arcanine but much larger than it should be. It was 5 feet tall with scars all over its face. It looked towards me and I ran. It didn't seem to pursue but I heard it laugh in the distance.

I ran until I found a tree I could climb into, when I found one I climbed up quickly. I wanted to go to sleep, but how could I? I didn't feel safe at all. After looking down from the tree from what seemed to be a couple of hours I had an interesting thought. 'If I am an umbreon, then I must have some powers or abilities right?' I tried focusing all of my power into my rings but with no avail. I thought I should try something easier first. I focused all of my energy into my right frontal paw. It began to glow but with a dark light. I kept charging it up and letting it go for an hour. I had it where I could charge it up in a second.

But another thing always interested me. 'How did they turn invisible? Was it part of the rings?' I thought that I should try focusing the power into my rings again and this time they glowed brighter. As I kept looking at the rings I noticed the fur around them became less like fur and more like pure darkness. The darkness spread from around the rings and slowly crept over my entire body. Soon after my body disappeared the rings began to sink into the darkness as well.

I finally felt safe. I started to go to sleep, when I saw a yellow light just on the horizon. It was morning already. 'No point in wasting time now.' I think as I start to get down from the tree. I wanted to go somewhere, anywhere but here. I just didn't like this place. Getting near the bottom of the tree I trip and fall. Straight onto the giant arcanine.

I land on him, knocking him down, and begin to run. "Get back here!" he yells as he chases after me. I was losing distance fast. He was running at amazing speeds I didn't even know was possible. As he got less than a foot behind me I charge up a shadow claw and swipe across his eyes. I see the darkness pass over the eyes, blinding him for a short time. Even as I begin to run more I see it fading.

What I needed what a place I could hide to go invisible.' It could work, the sun is barely poking out.' I think to myself. I find a tree similar to the one I was just in and begin to climb. I was jumping from branch to branch until I got to the top. I begin to start the process when, 5 seconds in, I hear him yell "Oh no you don't!" I see a flash of red and orange then black out.


End file.
